Mobile electronic devices, especially those used for communication, have become ubiquitous. Under typical circumstances, a mobile device such as a smart phone is placed in a storage location (e.g., a pocket, a purse, a bag, etc.) while not in active use, and the user must manually turn on or otherwise activate the device when he or she desires to use the device. In other scenarios, the user must manually intervene to silence a ringing mobile device, or to answer an incoming call.